


Вечность

by KingShisui



Category: K (Anime), xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мунакаты Рейши есть желание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015.

Человек приходит к Ватануки пасмурным весенним днём, когда сакура во дворе магазина уже начинает отцветать, и бледно-розовые лепестки осыпаются на землю. Небо — стального цвета, набухшее грозовыми тучами — словно лежит тяжким бременем на плечах.  
Взгляд человека — острое лезвие меча, колкий лёд.  
Он сидит по другую сторону стола и смотрит. Без боязни, без любопытства, без неверия — он смотрит так, будто и сам не знает, что здесь делает. Устало и немного растеряно.  
( _«А что, правда сможете? Выполните любое желание? Вы что, маг? Или экстрасенс? Никогда не верил в подобные вещи»_ , — в голове Ватануки проносится тысяча голосов его клиентов.)  
Ватануки улыбается.  
— Случайностей не бывает, бывает только неизбежность. То, что вы здесь, — судьба, и это значит, что у вас есть желание.  
Человек не отвечает — лишь усмехается, переводит взгляд на прикрытые сёдзи и поправляет очки в тонкой оправе. Ватануки замечает, как тот коротко выдыхает и ёжится, когда едва различимая рука ложится на его левое плечо.  
В воздухе возникает почти неуловимый горький запах сигарет — дешёвый табак, Ватануки такой не курит.  
Человек молчит, не замечая стоящего за плечом призрака, и тишина в его сердце — созвучная тишине в сердце Ватануки, _одна на двоих_ — наполняется невыразимой тоской.  
Ватануки встаёт, оправляя складки на своём юката — белые водяные лилии, которые так любила Юко, расцветают на его полах, — и раздвигает сёдзи, приглашая человека на энгава.  
— Почему бы нам не выпить саке?  
Человека зовут Мунаката Рейши.  
Ватануки смотрит на него с грустной улыбкой, не решаясь поджечь кисеру Юко, и запоминает: у тоски запах горьких сигарет.  
Небо темнеет до цвета мокрого асфальта и проливается на город долгожданным дождём.

***

( _«Я хочу, чтобы мама вернулась. Я хочу, чтобы он полюбил меня. Я хочу, чтобы она перестала мне сниться. Я хочу, чтобы никто не узнал, что я сделала. Я хочу, чтобы… Хочу…»_ — в голове Ватануки проносится тысяча желаний его клиентов.  
Мунаката Рейши — первый клиент, который не понимает своего желания.)  
Той ночью Ватануки снится Ханами.  
В своём сне Мунаката Рейши сидит в сэйдза под деревом сакуры.  
 _Суо,_ — говорит Мунаката, — _такой варвар, как ты, не в состоянии понять хрупкой красоты этого праздника._  
 _Помолчи,_ — говорит Суо, — _ты такой зануда, Мунаката. Я хочу спать._  
Человек, чьи волосы словно полыхают огнём в свете заходящего солнца, устраивается поудобнее головой на коленях Мунакаты и моментально засыпает. Тот достаёт из кармана потрёпанной куртки Суо пачку сигарет — те самые, дешёвые, горькие — и закуривает, глядя на небо.  
 _Пустое._ — Ватануки ловит мысль Мунакаты. — _Наконец-то пустое._  
Он уходит, оставляя их наедине.  
Ватануки просыпается в слезах — _не своих слезах_ — и запоминает: у тоски запах горьких сигарет и цвет пустого неба.

***

Мунаката Рейши приходит к нему раз в неделю — по средам.  
Они проводят вечера на энгава (Мунаката сидит в неизменной сэйдза), пьют саке и молчат — _втроём_.  
— Среда — это день воды. — Ватануки произносит это в пустоту, негромко и задумчиво, а затем переводит взгляд на призрака за плечом Мунакаты.  
На Суо.  
Воздух пропитан влажным ароматом недавнего дождя и вишнёвого табака Ватануки — терпкого, как взгляд человека с огненными волосами.  
Суо отворачивается, но не уходит, и руку с левого плеча Мунакаты не убирает. Мунаката поводит плечом, пригубив саке, и взгляд его, как и всегда, когда он приходит, — растерянный, рассеянный, молчаливый. Он смотрит в прозрачно-голубую даль неба.  
Ватануки любит наблюдать за ними, гадая, когда же они поймут своё желание.  
— Я прихожу только потому... — начинает Мунаката.  
Суо морщится, устало посмотрев на него, словно снова хочет обозвать занудой.  
— …что с вами, как с одним моим старым знакомым, приятно молчать.  
( _«Вы говорите странные вещи. Я вас не понимаю. С вами совершенно не о чем поговорить. Вы можете разговаривать как нормальный человек?»_ — в голове Ватануки проносится тысяча обвинений его клиентов.)  
— Всегда рад угостить хорошим саке и помолчать с интересным собеседником. — Ватануки улыбается, наблюдая за облаком, похожим на Мокону.  
Мунаката допивает саке одним глотком, а Суо с отрешённым видом щёлкает зажигалкой и закуривает.  
Запах дешёвых сигарет перебивает вишнёвый аромат, но Ватануки совсем не против.  
Он выдыхает змейку дыма и запоминает: у тоски запах горьких сигарет, цвет пустого неба и звук молчания.

***

Человек с огненными волосами приходит в одну из тех беспокойных ночей, когда до самого рассвета Ватануки душат тревожные сны.  
Он видит слабую красную ауру вокруг Суо и сквозную колотую рану в его груди. Суо шумно вдыхает морозный воздух, плотнее кутается в потрёпанную куртку — вокруг них лишь бескрайнее пустое небо.  
— Я взвалил на Мунакату непосильное бремя.  
Ватануки замечает, как Суо прячет руки в карманы куртки — ободранные, обугленные, — и его разума касаются мимолётные мысли: _Холодно. В груди жжёт. Мне теперь всегда холодно…_  
( _«Холодно. Одиноко. Здесь никого нет. Холодно. Страшно. Кто-нибудь, спасите меня. Мне страшно. Холодно…»_ — в голове Ватануки проносится тысяча снов его клиентов.)  
— Он не винит вас.  
Суо усмехается сухо и немного неуверенно, будто давно разучился это делать:  
— Откуда тебе знать?  
Ватануки смотрит прямо в его глаза: зрачок тлеет в некогда раскалённой, а теперь словно присыпанной пеплом радужке.  
— Я знаю всё о своих клиентах.  
Суо закрывает глаза, щёлкает зажигалкой; запах дешёвых сигарет щекочет ноздри.  
— В нашу первую встречу, — «нашу», говорит он, « _нашу_ первую встречу», — Мунаката назвал неверное желание.  
— Я это знаю. Знаете ли вы?  
Ватануки думает, что непосильное бремя не только на Мунакате — на них обоих.  
Он просыпается с зажигалкой Суо в руке и запоминает: у тоски запах горьких сигарет, цвет пустого неба, звук молчания и взгляд усталости.

***

(В их первую встречу Мунаката хмурится, коротко выдыхает:  
— Я хочу, чтобы моё левое плечо перестало болеть.  
Ватануки окутывает разговор ароматом яблочного табака, смотрит внимательно за плечо Мунакаты и спрашивает:  
— Вы уверены, что это ваше истинное желание?  
Мунаката никак не реагирует на вопрос — молча смотрит на дождь и отпивает саке.  
— Я смогу выполнить ваше истинное желание лишь когда вы его поймёте.  
Остаток вечера проходит в тишине.)  
Гроза — необузданная и яростная, как дикий зверь — бушует над городом, когда Мунаката говорит:  
— Я хочу избавиться от своего бремени.  
Ватануки прикрывает сёдзи, поджигает кисеру и говорит без улыбки:  
— За исполнение вашего желания я возьму соответствующую плату. Нельзя давать больше или брать меньше, плата должна быть равноценна желанию.  
Привычные слова оседают на языке горьким полынным привкусом. Голубые махаоны на его юката шевелят крыльями, когда он подходит к столу и кладёт на него зажигалку Суо.  
— Ваш друг уже внёс свою часть платы.  
Глаза Мунакаты темнеют до цвета грозового неба, а ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Он не удивлён — он ошарашен, он — кровоточащая рваная рана, он — оголённый нерв.  
( _«Я дам вам всё, что угодно. У меня есть много денег. Я продам свой дом и заплачу вам, только сделайте так, чтобы они перестали издеваться надо мной. У меня есть золото и драгоценности. Всё, что угодно…»_ — в голове Ватануки проносится тысяча предложений его клиентов.)  
Мунаката отстёгивает пояс своего меча и кладёт его на стол.  
— Сириус. Им я убил Суо.  
— Зажигалка и меч — носители красной и синей ауры своих владельцев. Я принимаю эту плату.  
Ватануки смотрит на Суо и кивает.  
Тот убирает руку с левого плеча Мунакаты, пронзает ей его грудную клетку и шепчет что-то на ухо. Мунаката закрывает глаза и улыбается — доверительно, расслабленно, почти счастливо.  
 _Твоё желание исполнено, Му-на-ка-та_. — Ватануки не слышит — чувствует всей кожей хриплый шёпот.  
— Теперь у вас впереди вечность, а я не отказался бы молчать с интересными собеседниками по ночам, — говорит он.  
Ватануки грустно улыбается и запоминает: у тоски запах горьких сигарет, цвет пустого неба, звук молчания, взгляд усталости, и длится она — вечность.  
Ветер шумит в кроне давно опавшей сакуры, в воздухе пахнет свежестью грозы и пряным ароматом его табака с корицей. Ватануки выходит на энгава и наливает себе саке — _один_. 


End file.
